1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an electronic musical instrument automatically adjusting the pitches of musical instruments being played or reproduced sounds, according to the changes in the pitches of the reproduced sounds caused by the changes in the reproduction speed by audio reproducing equipment, when performers play musical instruments accompanying a music reproduced by audio equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Playing electronic musical instruments accompanying musics reproduced e.g. from a compact disk (CD) enables excellent ambience to be obtained, which is impossible by an playing of a musical instrument alone. However, there are cases in which amateur performers, especially novices, cannot keep up the keyboard operations with the performance tempo in music reproduced from the CD and thus want to lower the reproduction speed.
There are other cases in which an adjustment of CD performance tempo is desired for accompaniment.
In such a case, although the performance tempo of the CD reproduced sounds can be adjusted by altering the reproduction speed of a CD player, the pitches of the CD reproduced sounds are changed concomitantly.
This requires a cumbersome readjustment (retuning) of pitches of the electronic musical instrument, which is quite difficult because it must be done by producing the sounds from the musical instruments concurrently with listening to the reproduced sounds.